M lucario x m zoroark lemon
by Lucarioisawsom92
Summary: Tim is a male lucario who doesn't talk to people and avoids talking to anybody as much as he can until a stormy night brings him a visitor.


My name is Tim and i am a lucario. I live alone out in the forest in isolation but i don't mind being alone, i actually prefer it to be that way. You see, i am not a social type of pokèmon, i always embarrass myself when talking to other pokèmon so now i just avoid having to talk to people anymore.

I was sitting at home watching tv until i heard my stomach grumbling. I decided to go outside to get some food to eat. I got up off the couch and turned off the tv. I walked to the door and used my aura sight to see if anybody was around. After a minute or so i decided that there was nobody out there and started walking out the door. When i got outside i looked up and saw some rain clouds overhead. 'Do i need my umbrella' i thought. "Neh, i'll be back before it starts" i said to myself.

I started walking around the forest looking for some food and admiring the peaceful scenery. "The forest is so beautiful" i said as i continued walking through the forest. After what seemed like hours i finally found some berries and started picking them to bring back home. 'I should probably plant some of these so i don't have to walk so far to get some' i thought 'it would make the chance of bumping into somebody smaller. I got done collecting berries and i was just about to start walking back when a raindrop hit my head. "Aw crud" i said as i started walking. The rain got harder and harder as i walked along. After an hour i got back to my house and as soon as i closed the door the rain instantly got harder. "I guess i got lucky" i said with a small smile

I put the berries in a bowl and went over to the couch. I turned on the tv and started eating my berries. After a half hour went by the rain had turned to an electrical storm and i was done with my berries and i got up to put it in the sink and went back to the couch. I watched tv for about an hour and then the tv just turned off. I tried to turn it back on without success. "Dang it" i said, i just layed down on the couch knowing i was going to get bored real quick. I just sat there for what seamed like forever thinking to myself 'it could be worse cause i could have been stuck with someone else this whole time'. Then as if on que a knock was heard at the door.

I just sighed and cursed myself for jinxing it and walked over to the door. Before i opened it i put on my best fake smile. When i opened the door the pokèmon standing in front of me was a male zoroark who was taller then me and very muscular. 'Hes so cute, wait what no don't call him that i am not in love i want to be alone'. My thoughts were interrupted by the zoroark standing in front of me. "I am seeking shelter from the storm and i want to ask you if i could wait out the storm with you"he said. 'Great' i thought 'now i have someone wanting to stay with me for the night because of the storm'."sure" i said as nice as i could. "Thank you arceus bless your kind heart" he said. "I'm just happy to help"i said with a fake smile.

I invited him to sit on the couch which he did. Then he said "where are my manners, my name is Leo". "My name is Tim" i said. "That is a nice name" he said filled with kindness. 'He i so nice' i thought' it just makes me want to hug him what no not again i am not gay'my thoughts were interrupted by a steady hand waving in front of my face. "What" i said startled. I think the sudden jump scared him. He asked me if something is wrong and isaid i was deep in thought. He asked me what i was thinking about (pause) "food" i said "i was thinking about food" . He said ohhh so i thought 'whew he believed it' my victory was in vein because he turned around with a concerned look on his face. He claimed he was looking around the room and i was dumb enough to believe it. Since i said food i asked him if he was hungry. He said yes so i offered to cook something for him and he said " only if you have the time and you want to" i answered with a "i have to cook for you, your too han-i mean your my guest. He said ok and i turned around and started walking to the kitchen 'whew that was too close, i almost revealed my love towards him no stop you have no love for him Tim' my mind battled as i walked to the kitchen i was hoping i wasn't making a scene as i was walking 'i hope hes not looking at me like i am a wierdo' as i started cooking i heard him ask "can i go explore the house" my answer was " sure i don't care, if something looks interesting to you then you can pick it up and look at it but please don't break anything" "ok i won't" he said

Eventually dinner was done and i called leo i heard him walking closer and when he came into view he asked "what is for dinner" "fish" i said (i took the first idea that popped into my head) "ohhh my favorite" he said. "Really" i said "yes i love fish" he answered. (This is going to be a mind conversation so when i say lonely it is one half of his mind and when i say love it is the other half) ( love) yes i guest his favorite food maybe he'll love me a little bit for that.(lonely) uuuuugh stop thinking like that i want to be alone.(love) or do i.(lonely) of course i do i have been that way my whole life.(love) doesn't mean you can't change. (Lonely) it doesn't mean i can't stay the same either. ( love) but he is so handsome. ( lonely) i am too and i am all i need.( love) ugh you have too much ego. (Lonely) screw this the storm is dying down its back to just heavy rain so it will be over soon and he can get back on his way.

The battle was interrupted by a leo looking up from his food and asking " why haven't you touched your food yet. My immediate response was" huh". Then i heard him laugh and i blushed in embarrassment luckily he didn't see it thank arceus that he made me with a black stripe on my cheeks. "Stop laughing" i said. His answer was "okay, okay i'll stop its just that you zone out a lot" " shut up i have never talked to someone before so of course i am going to get stuck in thought. That shut him up quickly and i thought 'yes he stopped' then i realized be was going to ask questions now. He asked " you've never talked to anyone" "no" i said " so you've never had any friends"he asked " no" i answered "boyfriend or girlfriend"he asked " no " i said " hmmm" he said 'uh-oh this can't be good something bad is about to happen' "i can be your first" he said.

I knew it i knew something bad was going to happen and now i am blushing again ( mind conversation) (lonely) wait why am i blushing again. (Love) because you love him. (Lonely) no i don't i never loved him. (Love) then why did you blush. (Lonely) because that is an emberrassing question. (Love) only to those who make it emberrassing with love.(lonely) it doesn't matter he doesn't love me. ( love) then why does he want to be your first boyfriend.(lonely) because he wants to make me feel like i am not alone. (Love ) or does he really love you. (Lonely) no one could love me.( love ) why don't you look at him and find out. I got out of my thoughts and looked at him. He was...blushing, he really did love me. 'Fine i'll make a decision and tell him. I finally made up my mind as he waited patiently. " leo" i said " yes" he answered "i..."

THE WARNING IS HERE

"...accept" his lit up with happiness as he said" thank you".

We finished our meals in silence and then he told me "don't worry" 'what does he mean' i thought then all the sudden i was lifted into the air and i said "what are you doing" his answer was "i told you don't worry". He took me over to the couch and through me on it. Before i could even ask why he did that he was on top of me pulling me into a deep kiss. After a minute he broke for air and i asked(yelling) " why did you do that" he answered ( kind of sad) " i thought you said you wanted me to be your first boyfriend" i yelled" i didn't know you were going to kiss me immediately" he looked down at the ground ashamed of himself. But then i said " it felt good" he immediatly looked up with a smile and this time i pulled him in and he returned the kiss which made it feel better.

While we were kissing i felt something touch me. My reaction was to push him off of me and cirl up into a ball kind of traumatized. He look at me with a worried face and i couldn't even say any words all i could do was close my eyes and point down. He looked down and realized he was hard and he quickly covered it up "i'm so sorry" he said. I finally calmed down and came out of my ball form and realized he had gone to sit in the kitchen to wait until he was no longer aroused. I said "i'm sorry for pushing you" he said " it's ok i would have done the same thing"."are you going to come back over here"i asked. "Not until i am i am sheathed again" he answered with a chuckle. He must of been aroused for a while because he was still sitting in the kitchen. I got deep in thought again and then he broke the silence "maybe it's because i am i here with you. He walked away and i heard him go into my bedroom.

Eventually i got up and went to the bedroom and opened the door he immediatly covered up again. Then i said "who says i only want a kiss" he looked suprised. When i walked over to him he didn't even move until i forced his hands out of the way. He was still hard so i said " need help with that" i got down on my knees and began stroking his dick. I could tell that he liked it because he closed his eyes and started smiling. Then without hesitation i took him in my mouth which immediatly made him moan. I started slowly bobbing up and down and sucking at the smae time and with every time i came to the tip i slung my tongue around it . As i got faster and faster i heard him moan louder and louder until he screamed, thank arceus that i live in isolation or we would have a lot of worried neighbors at our door, anyway he screamed and released his load into my mouth. I swallowed as much as i could having some escape so i don't drown. Then he noticed that i was hard as well. He said "i can help you if you want" i looked down and saw i was hard so i got on my hands and knees and put my ass in the air and shook it. "Come help me if you man enough" i said chuckling. He laughed and said"ohh i am ready". He walked over to me and got onto me and asked me if i was ready. I said" hell yeah i'm ready. He said "this will hurt at first but it will feel good eventually. "Ok" i said."here we go" he said.

He entered my ass and all i felt was shearing pain he started rocking himself back and forth driving his cock in and out of my ass. " oh my arceus you were right this i s really painful"i said then he said "i told you but just wait".i did as told and i waited ,fighting through the pain. "Oh my arceus"i yelled as the pleasure hit me with each thrust he continued going faster giving us more pleasure. " i ...told... you ...so" he said in between moans. I admit it i loved the feeling. The feeling of his huge cock sliding in and out of my tight ass faster and faster going deeper and deeper until it finally hit the spot which made me release my load onto the floor and his load in my ass created a new feeling. It felt great the hot liquid moving around in me i loved it. When i tried to move away i realized i couldn't get away and i was confused i looked at him then he explained that he knotted me which ment we were stuck to each other for at max an hour. I looked at him with a suspisious smile. He Look at me with a grin and said "i think i might be in trouble". I responded with a "hell yeah you are now kiss me".i pulled him into a passionate kiss and we started fighting with our tongues to get to explore each others mouths. I lost the battle and let him through. The feeling of his warmer tongue felt great inside me. Eventually we broke for air and started breathing like we have been running for hours.

He was finally able to get out of me and i wimpered at the absence but he was to tired to continue and so was i. I then said "i love you". He looked at me and said "i love you too". He was sad because the storm was over and he had to go. I was sad too. While he was walking towards the door i got an idea. He turned around and said "goodbye". I said " don't you goodbye me my bed is big enough for the two of us. And now we live together at my house and we were married a week after.


End file.
